


I'm Not in This to Die

by victoriousscarf



Series: This Revolution of Our Blood [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Revolutionaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousscarf/pseuds/victoriousscarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you remember all the times we used to run out here?” George asked, hands shoved deep into his coat pockets and his posture off, like he was used to leaning toward someone that was no longer there, so he was perpetually tilting toward empty air.</p><p>“Yes,” Ginny said, looking around. “Percy won’t forgive us for this one.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not in This to Die

Ginny looked sideways at George as they appeared in the fields out from their home. They had a walk before them still, both having agreed they were not quite ready to face the rest of their family yet but that they needed similar surroundings.

“Do you remember all the times we used to run out here?” George asked, hands shoved deep into his coat pockets and his posture off, like he was used to leaning toward someone that was no longer there, so he was perpetually tilting toward empty air.

“Yes,” Ginny said, looking around. “Percy won’t forgive us for this one.”

“I know,” George said, looking intently at knoll in the fields where he and Fred had once tripped Percy, making the older brother sputter and try to smooth his hair down desperately.

“He just came home,” Ginny sighed. “But he understood the war in the end. He won’t understand this.”

“It’s not just him,” George reminded. “It’ll break mom’s heart. Dad probably won’t get it either. They fought too hard to keep this government on its feet.” He shook his head. “Charlie is already more focused on his dragons and Bill just wants to be married.”

Ginny sighed. They both already knew the things they were saying, but it felt good to have the words out in the open. Ron had rarely been seen away from Hermione or Harry all summer and they needed to talk to someone. “So you think it will just be the three of us then.”

“Yes,” George said, looking around the fields like he might never see them again. “The three of us. The war brought us together.”

“But this one will tear us apart,” Ginny said and stopped, George taking another step before he realized and stopped as well. “Is it worth it? We could lose Ron and stay together.”

“We already lost,” George said and could not finish. “And you know we cannot back down now.”

Ginny thought about her first year at Hogwarts, the dark lord as a charming boy whispering in her ear, and the fear and horror she felt all that year. Every year after that it only had felt like she was suffocating more to watch Percy draw further and further away, and listen to those who were blind talk all around her. There had been so many days she wanted to stand on the table in the great hall and yell at the other students to pay attention.

“No,” she said. “I would never back down. I just don’t want to lose another brother.”

“Percy came home to apologize for siding with the ministry and then went right back to working for them,” George shook his head. “Even Shacklebolt hasn’t seemed to figure out what nest of vipers he’s sitting on...”

“George,” she said, pulling him arm until he turned around to look at her. “I _don’t want to lose another brother_.”

He blinked at her before he ducked his head. “I don’t know what—”

“I can’t stop you from doing this,” she said. “Damnit, I believe in it too much to even ask that of you. But I’ll rip your leg off to keep you at home if for one second you act like you’re doing this just to get yourself killed.”

It took George a moment to gather himself back up. “I’m not doing this just to die.”

“Are you certain?” she asked, leaning back with her hands on her hips. “Because if you are I will… I guess I already threatened you there. Because it’s one thing to kill yourself, it’s another to go into a situation hoping you’ll die. You have to be in this fight to live, George. To see a better world on the other side of it, not hoping it would do the thing you aren’t brave enough to do yourself.”

The wind blew around them, tossing her hair up around her face. She pushed it back, frustrated at the length as she watched him grapple with her words.

“I’m not in this to die, sis,” he said finally. “I promise.”

“Good,” she nodded, still watching him carefully. “Because if you are, I’ll make you come back as a ghost just to berate you.”

That got a laugh out of him but it was harsh and high and nothing like his usual laugh. “Not sure that’s how ghosts work.”

“I’ll make it work,” she replied with a conviction she wasn’t sure she’d truly felt in years. She believed in Harry, she’d believed in Neville and protecting the school. But this already felt bigger, like it was filling up places inside her and expanding out.

George reached a hand out, cupping her cheek and smiling. “I’m sure you’d find a way,” he said. “Which is why I’d rather not test you. I’ll survive.”

Her face crumpled inward. “I can’t lose you too.”

“Then as long as I have a choice,” he said, voice still soft. “I’ll do everything I can so that you don’t. But I don’t want to lose you either. You’re the baby sis, you can’t go down in a blaze of glory or anything like that.”

Ginny snorted but at least his words had cut off her tears. “I’ll do my best.”

“Don’t make me threaten to find a way to turn you into a ghost just to berate you,” George said with a faint smile and she managed a hollow laugh.

He held out a hand to her, which she accepted as they walked the final few feet to the Burrow. “Will we tell them?” she asked, voice tiny.

“No,” George said. “Not yet.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I believe that should be the last of the character study/set up pieces. 
> 
> Lets actually start a revolution.


End file.
